Mission Survive the roadtrip
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: What happenes when Chiron plans a trip for the Olympians and there oldest children.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. I promise longer chapters.

Parents and kids

Zeus: Julie  
Posiedon: Emma  
Hades: Zac  
Ares: Josh  
Hepheastus: Tyler  
Athena: Angela  
Apollo: Luna  
Hera: no one  
Demeter: Rose

Julie's POV  
Chiron called an early cabin councelors meeting. I'm not a morning person at all. I sat by my boyfriend, Tyler and said " If I fall asleep will you tell me what he said." He nodded and pointed to his shoulder where I could lay my head. Emma was on the other side of me watching me almost falling asleep on my boyfriend. "Okay concelors since you've been doing a great job I arranged for you to go on a roadtrip with your parents." Chiron said happily.

"Wait as in the gods?" I asked still sleepy. Tyler nodded and said " Your dad is going to like this." Chiron looked around at the half bloods some where happy and some were about to fall asleep. "I suggest you get packing the road trip starts tommorow." Chiron said ending the meeting. Emma was trying to talk to me about clothes. I stopped her and said "Please can have coffee first before."

Tyler came back with two cups coffee. "Here.' He said giving one to me. "You are amazing." I said sipping the coffee. "Emma how are you a morning person." I asked looking at her she was smiling and laughing. "I don't know always have." She said. "Well whatever the problem about the car trip is we have to be in a car with Zac." I said really hating Zac. "Ah come on he's not that bad of a guy he's just 12." Tyler said drinkng some of his coffee. "A 12 year old in a car of 17 year olds do you know what could happen." I asked Tyler.

"The best game of would you rather." Tyler said trying to be cute. "Your right but also the best game of truth or dare we could all give the worst dares to Zac."I said coming up with a plan."I'm in but you're so evil." Emma said. "Thank you I know you love me." I said with my confidence high. Zac walked over and said "So are you ready to go roadtripping with the gods."

"Almost why you're not nervous are you?" I asked acting like I cared. "A little I've never seen my dad." He confessed. "Well don't worry I have." I said putting my arm around him. "Okay what does he look like?" He asked pushing my arm away. "Mick Jagger." I said not laughing. "Really like the rockstar." Zac said not believing me. "Yep I've seen him all the councelors have."I said looking at my friends for support.

"Emma you're helping me pack." I said leaving Tyler with the twerp. Emma followed me to my cabin and I pulled out a magical suitcase. I packed up all my clothes I'd need and said " Mary Popins bag." Tyler came back with his backpack and said " You ready we leave tommorow morning." I pulled him close to me and kissed him. Emma stood there and said " Okay love birds I still need to pack."

"Do I have to help you your cabin doesn't like me,"I said remembering the fountain squirting me on its own. " It won't do that bring Tyler if you want." Emma said. I grabbed Tyler and pulled him to the cabin. We sat on her bed and talked about our strategy. "Are you sure you're not a daughter of Athena you have a strategy for everything." Tyler said. "Ha you want to see my report card." I said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Seating plan

Zeus: driving Hera: Passenger  
Apollo: Luna Hades: Zac  
Ares: Josh Athena: Angela  
Demeter: Rose  
Emma  
Tyler: Julie

Emma's POV  
The road trip is today. Chiron came to our cabin and handed us name stickers. "Really there are own parents for Zeus sake I thought they'd at least know our names." Julie yelled as her hair started to frizz. "Calm down Julie your hair's getting frizzy." I scolded. Tyler came in with the same expresion as Julie. "Our parents need us to wear these." He said pointing to his. "Tyler, your hair is smoldering." Julie scolded.

They both sat on the bed. Tyler swatted his hair and it went out. "First of all chill maybe the gods need these,and maybe they don't." I said trying to get my friend to calm down. "Yeah, Zeus really needs this." Julie said putting it on her shirt. I looked at Tyler's nametag. He wrote his name so messed up no one could read it. "Uh Tyler your nametag." I asked writing mine neat. He looked down and said " I hope my dad doesn't need the nametag I have bad handwriting."

I looked at Julie's name tag. She used markers and highliters to make her name colorful and to draw pictures. Chiron told us all to line up with our stuff so we did. I was in the back of the bus with Emma, Tyler, and Zac. We had our suitcases and stuff under the bus. The bus took us to a museum parking lot. "REally were meeting our parents at the Greek museum." Julie yelled with her hair frizzing. "Calm down, on this ride you'll see you are like your dad in a lot of ways." Tyler said walking with Julie to a bench.

I followed sitting by them. There were 9 adults sitting by the bus. Some where talking with eachother. One was walking over to the bench. "Are you Emma?" A man asked me with stricking green eyes and black hair. I couldn't say anything so Julie said" Lord Posiedon, yes she is Emma." I looked up this is my father. "Emma, you can take off the name tag I always found them guite dumb." Posidon said taking his off.

Julie was about to take her's off when Posiedon said "Brother come over here.

Julie's POV  
A man came over to us with long black and was wearing a blue pin stripe suit. "Hello Lord Zeus." I replied not even looking up. "Hi Julie, and you said I'd need the name tag." He said tearing his off. I looked up his eye were stormy and grey. I've always wondered why mine are electric blue. Then he looked at Tyler. "And who are you." Zeus said. "I'm Tyler your daughter's boyfriend." He studdered.

Zeus smiled and said "Ah I'll just be over there so you two can makeout as the kids say." Zeus was right he walked over to the bus not even watching us. "Your dad gave us permission to make out this could never happen again." Tyler said. "Yeah but he could also be testing you." I said kissing him softly on the lips. He laughed and we kissed until we were interupted by someone saying "Are you Tyler." Tyler started to studder so I said "Yes, lord Hepheastus this is Tyler," Tyler stood up and his dad gave a bear hug and then walked off.

"Well that was akward." Tyler said putting his arm around me as we walked back to the bus. "I'll drive." Zeus said sitting in the driver's seat. Hera was by him and the gods sat by there children some. Zac sat by Hades. I sat by Tyler and Emma sat by herself but we were beside eachother. As the bus started we were laughing and talking. We were playing truth or dare.

Zac had pick truth so I said" Rate every Half blood on this bus 1-10." He started with the girls. Emma got an 8, Luna got a 8.5,Rose got a 9, Angela got an 8 and I got a 10. "You're so lying." I said not believing he'd give me a ten. "He isn't lying." Apollo said coming back here to join our game. I put my finger by my ear like the new shoe people do and said" We have word of Apollo Zac wasn't lying." They sent a bunch of gods into hysterics.

All gods were now watching our games of would you rather. "Luna, would you rather kiss Zac or your dad." Apollo looked at Luna, Luna looked at Zac. "Uh well I'd choose Zac." Luna said. I nodded and said " Well then go ahead girly." Luna gave him a simple kiss. THat sent the whole bus in hysterics. Zac was blushing like crazy.


End file.
